super_smash_bros_ultimate_infinity_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros Endgame Wiki
Characters Main article: '' Starter Veterans(Low Rank) Mario_SSBU.png|Mario 784px-Yoshi_MP10.png|Yoshi Donkey_Kong_SSBU.png|Donkey Kong Diddy_Kong_SSBU.png|Diddy Kong Link_SSBU.png|Link 1200px-HWL Toon Link Artwork.png|'Toon Link''' Sheik (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Sheik' 1200px-Pikachu_SSBU.png|Pikachu Pichu_Switch.png|'Pichu' 1200px-Jigglypuff_SSBU.png|JigglyPuff Lucario_.png|'Lucario' Pokémon_Trainer_SSBU.png|Pokemon Trainer Greninja_-_Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate.png|'Greninja' 1200px-Incineroar SSBU.png|'Incenoroar' Lucas_SSB4.png|'Lucas' ness.png|'Ness' 1200px-Samus_SSBU.png|Samus Zero Suit Samus SSBU.png|'Zero Suit Samus' Fox_SSBU.png|Fox Falco_SSBU.png|Falco Marth_(character).png|'Marth' Roy_SSBU.png|Roy Chrom SSBU.png|'Chrom' Ike_SSBU.png|Ike Villager_SSBU.png|'Villager' Isabelle_SSBU.png|Isabelle Ice_Climbers_SSBU.png|Ice Climbers Wii_Fit_Trainer-M.png|'Wii Fit Trainer' 1188px-Snake_SSBU.png|Snake Pac-Man_SSB4.png|'Pac Man' Little_Mac_SSB4.png|'Little Mac' Mega_Man_SSB4.png|'Mega Man' Ryu_SSBU.png|'Ryu' Simon_SSBU.png|Simon R.O.B._SSB4.png|'R.O.B' Duck_Hunt_SSB4.png|'Duck Hunt' Mii_Fighter_SSBU.png|Mii Fighter Cloud-Alt1_SSBU.png|'Cloud' Pit_SSB4.png|'Pit' Kirby_SSB4.png|'Kirby' Meta Knight SSBU.png|'Meta Knight' Mr._Game_&_Watch_SSB4.png|'Mr Game And Watch' super_smash_bros_ultimate_render__11__capt__falcon_by_falconburst322_dcf9pff-fullview.png|'Captain Falcon' HeroSSBU.png|'The Hero' BanjoSSBUDLC.png|'Banjo and Kazooie' super_smash_bros__ultimate_terry_bogard_render_by_leafpenguins_ddfk9po-pre.png|'Terry Bogard' Zelda SSBU.png|'Zelda' Peach SSBU.png|'Princess Peach' Shulk SSBU.png|'Shulk' Starter/Default Newcomers(Low Rank) There are several newcomers joining the world of Super Smash Bros. Paper Mario Render 1.png|Paper Mario Paper_Luigi_Color_Slash.png|Paper Luigi Paper_Peach.png|Paper Peach th-7.jpeg|Birdo LXrql0nrFsdAup-1fBMqXPWryVvUa-c9.png|Captain Toad Mallow_(Right).png|Mallow Dixie_Kong_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Dixie Kong darunia_hyrule_warriors__by_ladytuonela-d7twn2o.png|Darunia Tetra_Saber_&_Pistol_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Tetra Toon_Zelda_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Toon Zelda Urbosa.png|Urbosa The-Legend-of-Zelda-Breath-of-the-Wild_2017_02-20-17_003.jpg|Dark Revali.png|Revali Mipha.png|Mipha Decidueye_Pokken_Smash.png|Decidueye 254Sceptile.png|Sceptile 389Torterra.png|Tortera kumatora_smashified__transparent__by_hextupleyoodot-da8hw1z.png|Kumatora EphraimA.png|Ephraim th-9.jpeg|Anna Face.png|Fjorm chorus_kids_for_smash__by_tr1pledee-d8pc8vv.png|Chorus Kids Karate_Joe_3DS.png|Karate Joe mach_rider___super_smash_bros__wii_u_3ds_style_by_machriderz-d8ouet2.png|Mach Rider mona.png|'Mona' charlie-pf.jpg|Charlie Nash Isaac.png|Isaac SpringMan.png|Spring Man MonsterHunter.png|Monster Hunter MH-World_Official_09-22-17_017.jpg|Palico Spyro_Academy_Profile.png|Spyro crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot rayman_render_by_nibroc_rock-d8z6dlp.png|Rayman Poppi_QT_Pi.png|'Poppi Qt' Jin kazama ttt 2 2012 04 23 by blood huntress-d4xfrbn.png|Jin 701Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha bomberman.png|BomberMan shovel_knight_smashified_by_hextupleyoodot-d8l6hqk.png|Shovel Knight Blanka_Render.png|Blanka fireemblemwarriorsshion.png|Rowan fawful.jpg|Fawful Medli_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Medli Hyrule_Warriors_Legends_King_Daphnes_Nohansen_Hyrule_Sail_(Render).png|King Daphnes Tingle_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Tingle Susie by wolfwrathknight-d9u5zjr.png|Susie KTD Taranza Artwork.png|Taranza Bewear.png|Bewear 453Croagunk_DP_anime.png|Croagunk 250px-778Mimikyu.png|Mimyku 454.png|Toxicroak Kaos123.png|'Kaos' -awakened portrait- Lloyd.png|'Lloyd Irving' Travis Touchdown 2.jpg|'Travis' King_Wart.png|'Wart' Amaterasu.jpg|'Amaterasu' Noctis-tekken-7-ffxv.jpg|'Noctis' ri.png|'Rosie' 462px-K.K._Slider_AF_-_alt.png|'KK.Sliders' m.png|'Marshadow' Evolution11.png|'Plusie and Minum' 250px-133Eevee.png|'Eevee' Katalina A.png|'Katalina' Lost in time tracer tf by clockworkmelody-dah4e7a.png|'Tracer' 584px-ShyGuyCTTT_artwork.png|'Shy guy' ProtoManSSBC.png|'Protoman' mon.png|'Monita' Chibi_robo_smash_bros_style_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9ak4np.png|'Chibi Robo' Tumblr_inline_nm9c36UM4U1sh27pe_1280.png|'Mii Athlete' mage.png|'Mii Mage' Labo_Man.png|'Labo Man' Prince_Fluff_Walk.png|'Prince Fluff' j.png|'Jibanyan' Adeleine_and_Ribbon.png|'Adeline and Ribbon' rainbow.png|'Captain Rainbow' sol.png|'Solaire of Astora' slime.png|'Slime' WO3-Ryu Hayabusa.png|'Ryu Hayabusa' quinnie-quindayo-berning-geralt-of-rivia.jpg|'Gerald' Subzero+and+scorpion_46ce77_6307330.jpg|'Subzero' k.png|'Phoenix Wright' Ninjara.png|'Ninjara' Dunban_2.png|'Dunban' Lao_img_chara10-02.png|'Lao' XC2-Zeke.png|'Zeke' Xenoblade_Chronicles_2_-_Character_Artwork_Vandham.png|'Vandham' Xenoblade_Chronicles_2_-_Akhos.png|'Akhos' XC2-Mikhail.png|'Mikhal' XC2-Artwork-Patroka.png|'Patroka' Mecha-Fiora.png|'Fiora' Princess Ruto (Hyrule Warriors) 2.png|'Ruto' frost.jpg|'Jack Frost' Knack_09.jpg|'Knack' aug.png|'Augomon' gameplay_04_crank_kong.png|'Cranky Kong' Layton.png|'Profesor Layton' Shaymin-Sky-Forme-Pokemon-Go.png|'Shaymen' Fi (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Fi' Agitha (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Agitha' ZangiefSFV.png|'Zangief' 19 newguile01.jpg|'Guile' tetris.png|'Tetris Block' Crono.jpg|'Chrono' kyo.png|'Kyo' KSA_Gooey_artwork.png|'Gooey' Toadette CaptainToadTreasureTracker.png|'Toadette' Tiny_Kong_MSS_art.png|'Tiny Kong' SirArthur.png|'Sir Arthur' rem.png|'Rem Tokiyama' lip.png|'Lip' Cuphoof.png|'Cuphead' Mugman_results.png|'Mugman' 1871145-viewtiful_joe.png|'Viewtiful Joe' Globox.png|'Globlox' yook.png|'Yooka-Laylee' jak.png|'Jak and Daxter' klonoa__klonoa_2__lunatea_s_veil__by_chris_draws-d9xi8qk.png|'Klonoa' 576Gothitelle.png|'Gothitelle' Gardevoir.png|'Gardevoir' Lopunny.png|'Lopunny' yuri.png|'Yuri Lowell' 220px-Haggar.png|'Mike Haggar' ar.png|'Arle Nadja' Okami oki warrior by fionahsieh-d28fp95.jpg|'Oki' kra.png|'Kratos' ratchet_and_clank_render_by_ratchetfan2006_dbgyr6q-pre.png|'Rachet and Klank' Xc2gc addam.png|'Addam' raichu.png|'Raichu' Hiryu.png|'Strider Hiryu' Zack fair by k koji-d5osirr.jpg|'Zack Flair' Golden sun felix by jimmilerock.jpg|'Felix' Warriors Lian OA.png|'Lianna' Lillie and Cosmog.png|'Lillie and Cosmog' Frank.png|'Frank West' RayMK111.png|'Ray MK 111' Hrid.png|'Hrid' Takumi_art.png|'Takumi' Niles.png|'Niles' Ryoma.png|'Ryoma' Aisya-0.png|'Aisya' Poochy.png|'Poochy' Sami.png|'Andy' Andy.png|'Andy' yarn.png|'Yarn Poochy' Metroid_Other_M_Adam_Malkovich.png|'Adam Malkovich' Ayumi.png|'Ayumi' Cooking Mama.png|'Cooking Mama' Primarina.png|'Primarina' Cynder the dragoness by plaguedogs123-dah67x7.png|'Cynder' The legend of zelda breath of the wild sidon by theartofvero-dawlik5.png|'Sidon' 394.png|'Ninten' Terra.png|'Terra' Frisk.png|'Frisk' Kris.png|'Kris' Undynerender.png|'Undyne' Plum.png|'Plum' Mspacman.png|'Ms.Pacman' Dan_Hibiki.png|'Dan' Doc_Louis.png|'Doc Louis' Glass_Joe_Spirit.png|'Glass Joe' Ryota_Hayami_Spirit.png|'Ryota' Akari_Hayami_Spirit.png|'Akari' QPy8ut51093uv0mT9-dLVzdzrayTOW-Z.png|'Yarn Yoshi' Lanky_Kong.png|'Lanky Kong' Chunky_Kong_Spirit.png|'Chunky Kong' MikeJones.png|'Mike Jones' Lin_Lee_Koo.png|'Lin' Asuka.png|'Asuka' Katsuragi.png|'Katsuragi' F-Type.png|'F-Type' Excitebike.png|'Excitebike' Mappy.png|'Mappy' Baby Luigi.png|'Baby Luigi' Coco.png|'Coco' Frogger.png|'Frogger' Rabbid.png|'Rabbid' Rabbid Cranky.png|'Rabbid Cranky' Ivan_Spirit.png|'Ivan' Jenna_Spirit.png|'Jenna' Mia.jpg|'Mia' Bald_Bull.png|'Bald Bull' Grovyle_Celebi.png|'Grovyle and Celebi' Raven.png|'Raven' GX_Lily_Flyer.png|'Lily Flyer' Maki.png|'Maki' matthew.png|'Matthew' isa_jo.png|'Isa Jo' Saki.png|'Saki' DJ_Candy_Supergroove.png|'Dj Candy' Hollow Knight.png|'Hollow Knight' Earthworm Jim.png|'Earthworm Jim' DW8_Lu_Bu_transparent.png|'Lu Bu' Babymariositting.png|'Baby Mario' Fighter-Uprising.png|'Fighter' Artorias_Abysswalker.png|'Artorias' Lark.png|'Lark' PO_Great_Tiger.png|'Great Tiger' Paula_clay.png|'Paula' Tatsuya_Suou.png|'Tatsuya' Gex.png|'Gex' Midbus.png|'Midbus' Hat_Kid_Transparent.png|'Hat Kid' Screen_Shot_2019-05-08_at_7.35.19_PM.png|'Euden' Dovakhiin.png|'Dovakhiin' Ty.png|'Ty' Conker.png|'Conker' Poppi Alpha and Tora.png|'Poppi Alpha and Tora' Popple.png|'Popple' OChunks_Super_Paper_Mario_artwork_DSSB.png|'O'Chunks' MimiSuperPaperMario.png|'Mimi' Maz_Koshia_BOTW_loruleanhistorian_tumblr_art_DSSB.png|'Maz Koshia' Neku_Sakuraba_KH3D.png|'Neku Sakuraba' Ash.png|'Ash Ketchum'( Charmander, Wartortle, Venasaur) Boomboompowpow.png|'Boom Boom and Pow Pow' Tatanga.png|'Tatanga' NeoCortexN._SaneTrilogy_2.png|'Neo Cortex' Tehtu.png|'Tehtu' 1200px-801Magearna.png|'Magearna' 407Roserade.png|'Roserade' 1200px-MCBallyhoo_and_Big_Top_artwork.png|'MC Ballyhoo' Sukapon2.png|'Sukapon' 1200px-654Braixen.png|'Braixen' Donkey_Kong_Jr_MT64_art.png|'Donkey Kong Jr' Kiddy_Kong.png|'Kiddy Kong' aiai.png|'Aiai' Machamp.png|'Machamp' 357Tropius.png|'Tropulus' Sanada_Yukimura_Anime.png|'Yukimura' Alfonse.png|'Alfonse' Shinobu_Jacobs_Render_By_Skodwarde.png|'Shinobu Jacobs' Katrielle_Layton.png|'Katrielle' Sharena.png|'Sharena' Akira_virtua_fighter.png|'Akira' Lickitung.png|'Lickitung' 1200px-Dreambert_Artwork_-_Mario_&_Luigi_Dream_Team.png|'Dreambert' Shinobu.png|'Shinobu' Drobot Transparent Render.png|'Drobot' 1200px-648Meloetta.png|'Meloetta' Von_Kaiser_Transparent.png|'Von Kaiser' Joanna.png|'Joanna' Garet_Spirit.png|'Garet' Musashi_and_Musashi.png|'Mushashi' Nights_3.png|'Nights' Ballon Fighter.png|'Ballon Fighter' Sable.png|'Prince of Sable' Bendy.png|'Bendy' Stanley.png|'Stanley' Sackboy.png|'Sackboy' Billy.png|'Billy Hatcher' Isaac_.png|'Isaac' Gruntilda.png|'Gruntilda' Welt.png|'Welt' Goku_&_Chao.png|'Goku and Chao' Prince_Richard_Spirit.png|'Prince Richard' Frey_and_Freya.png|'Frey and Freya' 200px-RabbidMario_solo_art.png|'Rabbid Mario' Pete.png|'Pete' Rabbid_Luigi_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Rabbid Luigi' Fighter_Hayabusa.png|'Fighter Hayabusa' 1440px-Rabbid_Peach_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Rabbid Peach' Orville_Spirit.png|'Orville' Barbara.png|'Barbara' 1200px-Rabbid_Kong_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Rabbid Kong' Liu_Kang_mk11.png|'Liu Kang' Kitana.png|'Kitana' Reptile_Render.png|'Reptile' Mumbo_Jumbo_(Banjo-Tooie)_Five.png|'Mumbo Jumbo' Sakura_Samurai_Spirit.png|'Sakura Samurai' Snipclip.png|'Snip and Clip' Dig Dug.png|'Dig Dug' Mallo.png|'Mallo' NFCrunch.png|'Crunch Bandicoot' Starfy.png|'Starfy' Starly_Spirit.png|'Starly' Wandering_Samurai_Fever_Spirit.png|'Wandering Samurai' Munchymonk.png|'Munchy Monk' Wrestlergirl.png|'Reporter and Wrestler' Chibi_Tot_Spirit.png|'Chibi Tot' Gauss_Spirit.png|'Gauss' Crazydavefullpvz2.png|'Crazy Dave' Vince_Spirit.png|'Vince' Trex_Spirit.png|'T-Rex' nipples.png|'Nibbles' Zael.png|'Zael' Calista.png|'Calista' Aeron_Spirit.png|'Aeron' Nikki.png|'Nikki' Dillon.png|'Dillon' Kyle_Hyde.png|'Kyle Hyde' Oendan.png|'Oendan' Elite_Beat_Agenst_Spirit.png|'Elite Beat Agents' Dr_Wright_Spirit.png|'Dr Wright' Urbanchampionfighter.png|'Urban Champion Fighter' RecklessSafetyMan.png|'Reckless Notice Safety Man' Wonder-Red.png|'Wonder Red' Princess_Shokora.png|'Princess Shokora' Slippy_Toad.png|'Slippy Toad' SFZ-Peppy_Hare.png|'Peppy Hare' BBTAG_Wald.png|'Waldstein' BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Yumi_Main.png|'Yumi' Minecraft steve-5.png|'Steve'(Alex is a skin alt.) Hyde_Kido_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Hyde' BBTAG_Orie.png|'Orie' BBTAG_Linne.png|'Linne' Halflife2gfrender.png|'Gordon Freeman' Chris redfield revelations pro render by allan valentine-d59eemt.png|'Chris Redfield' RE6 Leon (China).png|'Leon Kennedy' Nero DMC5.png|'Nero' V.png|'V' Johnny Render mk 11 1.png|'Johnny Cage' Mgs solid raiden.png|'Raiden' Roxas.png|'Roxas' Terra KHBBS.png|'Terra' 1200px-BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Iron Tager Main.png|'Iron Tager' Sora KHIII.png|'Sora' Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|'Yu' Hibiki Kohaku (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Hibiki' Carl Clover (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Carl Clover' Kokonoe Mercury (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Kokonoe' Litchi Faye-Ling (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Litchi' BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Yosuke Hanamura Main.png|'Yosuke' Naoto Shirogane (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|'Naoto' Kanji Tatsumi (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|'Kanji' Es (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Es' Kagura_Mutsuki_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Kagura' D2_Adell.png|'Adell' Bill_Rizer_-_Evolution_-_02.png|'Bill Rizer' Star_Fox_2_Fay_artwork.png|'Fay' Miyu.png|'Miyu' Soren_(FE9_Artwork).png|'Soren' Profile-enkidu.png|'Enkidu' Dragalia_Zethia.png|'Zethia' PCIRBTH_Hero_Prinny.png|'Prinny' MSD_-_Marco_Rossi.png|'Marco' Akihiko_Sanada_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Akihiko' D1_Etna.png|'Etna' Bullet (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Bullet' Bang_Shishigami_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Bang' BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Naoto_Kurogane_Main.png|'Naoto' Heart_Aino_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Heart Aino' TaizoTrigon.png|'Taizo Hori' 257px-BlazBlue_Chrono_Phantasma_Taokaka_Main.png|'Taokaka' Amane_Nishiki_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Amane' candence.png|'Candence' AlexandraRoivas.png|'Alex Roivas' PMTTYD_Goombella_Artwork.jpg|'Goombella' 214px-Brittany.png|'Brittany' 858Hatterene.png|'Hatterene' Aya.png|'Aya Brea' 250px-Jade-Beyond_Good_&_Evil.png|'Jade' 250px-Kat_and_Ana_in_Game_&_Wario.png|'Kat and Ana' SSHornet.png|'Hornet' XY_Diantha.png|'Diantha' MSD_-_Fio_Germi.png|'Fio' Edea.png|'Edea' P4A_Chie_Render.png|'Chie' Sypha_Transparent.png|'Sypha' Lucca2.png|'Lucca' Madeline.png|'Madeline' Shield_Knight_Treasure_Trove.png|'Shield Knight' MM11Roll.png|'Roll' Marle2.png|'Marle' Char-pearl-marina.png|'Pearl and Marina' E3-2011-metal-gear-solid-3ds-screens.png|'The Boss' P3P_Female_Protagonist_Render.png|'Kotone' Maria_-_Harmony_of_Despair.PNG.png|'Maria' vero .png|'Veronica and Serena' RingFitGirl1.png|'Ring fit trainer' Alena_DS.png|'Alena' Aegistrans.png|'Aigis' P5 Ryuji Sakomoto, Phantom Thief.png|'Ryuji' P5 Yusuke Kitagawa, Phantom Thief.png|'Yusuke' Haru.png|'Haru' An takamaki.png|'An Takamaki' P5 Morgana character artwork.png|'Morgana' Joe_Higashi.png|'Joe Higashi' Andy_Bogard.png|'Andy Bogard' Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|'Raizel' Kain.jpg|'Kain' Beat.png|'Beat' GumJSRF.png|'Gum' Gilius-thunderhead.png|'Gilius Thunderhead' MeeMee_SMB3D-2.png|'MeeMee' Fulgore7.gif|'Fulgore' Jago_CharBio.png|'Jago' Orchid_CharBio.png|'Orchid' Kameo.jpg|'Kameo' Narcis_Prince.jpg|'Narcis Prince' PXZ2-Axel_Stone.png|'Axel Stone' Billy Cane.png|'Billy Cane' benimaru-kofallstar-kof94.png|'Benimaru' goro-kofallstar-kof94.png|'Goro Daimon' ky-acc.jpg|'Ky Kiske' P4A_Rise_Render.png|'Rise' Lucky.png|'Lucky' Lemmings.png|'Lemmings' PXZ2-ReijiArisu.png|'Reiji Arisu' Blazesor.jpeg|'Blaze' PXZ2-Xiaomu.png|'Xiamou' Adamsor.jpeg|'Adam Hunter' sc6_sophitia.png|'Sophitia' Alis Landale.png|'Alis Landale' Chell-Portal-2-Render.png|'Chell' Miria.jpg|'Miria' Kurisu_profile.png|'Kurisu' FreyaMirror-FFIX.PNG.png|'Freya' FFT_Agrias_CG_Render.png|'Agrias' KCC_Drawcia.png|'Drawcia' Gol.png|'Golisopod' Wii_Fit_Dog.png|'Wii Fit Dog' Frog (1).png|'Flipnote Frog' Frog (2).png|'Frog' Alice_the_balloon_kid_by_evilwaluigi-d55vngf.png|'Alice' 8BitMarioCharged (1).png|'8-bit Mario' Rambi_-_Donkey_Kong_Barrel_Blast.png|'Rambi' Colonel_pluck_01.png|'Colonel Pluck' PrincessStyla.png|'Styla' 795Pheromosa.png|'Phermosa' 113Chansey.png|'Chansey' Blooming_Trio.png|'Blooming Trio' 812Rillaboom.png|'Rillaboom' Eggplant_Wizard-Uprising (1).png|'Eggplant Wizard' Cream&CheeseCharged (1).png|'Cream and Cheese' Dr._Crygor_Gold.png|'Dr Crygor' 9Volt_-_Game_&_Wario.png|'9-Volt' Ankha_NL.png|'Ankha' Hoy_Quarlow.png|'Hoy Quarlow' MegaManEnker.png|'Enker' BowKid.png|'Bow Kid' Miitopia_Job_-_Tank.png|'Mii Tank' Fran.png|'Fran' Darli Dagger.png|'Darli Dagger' DFFNT_Bartz_Klauser_Render.png|'Bartz' JAPCurly.png|'Curly Brace' LM3_Hellen_Gravely.png|'Hellen' Beatrix_Lebeau.png|'Beatrix Lebeau' RoboticsNotes_Akiho_Senomiya.png|'Akiho' JAPQoute.png|'Quote' 1200px-818Inteleon.png|'Inteleon' Hao.png|'Haohmaru' BBTAG_Vat.png|'Vatista' 1200px-815Cinderace.png|'Cinderance' BoF_Ryu.png|'Ryu' Profile-mika.png|'Mika' BoF_Nina.png|'Nina' rubyheart.png|'Ruby Heart' 250px-Arcade_Bunny.png|'Arcade Bunny' 503-Samurott.png|'Samurott' double-dragon-key-art_OUTLER-GLOW.png|'Lee Brothers' Profile-chaos.png|'Chaos' Duke_-_02.png|'Duke' Londrekia_Light.png|'Londrekia' Ristar.png|'Ristar' Profile-nanase.png|'Nanase' Junpei_Iori.png|'Junpei Iori' Duran.png|'Duran' Valkenhayn R. Hellsing (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Valkenhein' Darkside-chronicles-krauser.jpg|'Krauser' Max.jpg|'Max' Profile-wagner.png|'Wagner' ForemanSpike.png|'Foreman Spike' Profile-phonon.png|'Phonon' ken-amada-koromaru-shadow-artwork.png|'Ken Amada and Koromaru' SF_Mae.png|'Mae' P4AU_Yukari_Takaba.png|'Yukari Takeba' Labrys_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Labrys' P4AU_Marie.png|'Marie' Carmen-crouch.png|'Carmen Sandiego' Captain_N (1).png|'Captain N' Orbulon.png|'Orbulon' OriBlindForest.jpg|'Ori' SuperMarioParty_KoopaTroopa.png|'Koopa Troopa' Troupe.png|'Tap Troupe' Toy-Con_Robot_Spirit.png|'Toy-Con Robot' = Modes There are several new modes in Super Smash Bros Ultimate Infinity War along with a few returning modes and a new story mode. Smash Brawl with up to 4 players. Your classic smash in simple form. Special Smash Want to fight with 10 players? Go ahead. Want to make everyone itty-bitty? You can do that too. Want to have a team battle with Amy and Pikachu? Well, you can do that as well. In special smash, you can fight with up to 10 fighters, have teams, and adjust many other settings, such as height, speed, and special powers. Ultimate Infinity War Battle In this original brand new story mode, a new foe has risen, This Unkown Evil entity is planning to destroy the Smash Universe and he recruits all of the villains. The Hero's Need to stop this evil entity and to save the Smash Universe. This unknown evil entity is Adam Taurus. He recruits Galeem, Dharkon, Master Core and Tabuu, as well as other villains to destroy the smash universe and to capture all fighters. DLC Story Mode is about DLC characters(G1-G4), and they have to get the 6 infinity stones from the keepers of these stones and to stop other villains who interferes them from getting these stones, and the villains help Death, Chakravartin, and Thanos to rule the smash universe. (Noire, Black Heart, and Purple Heart will still appear in DLC Story Mode, but they are not playable in story mode because they are G5(They will be playable once you complete DLC Story Mode) Smash Tour Smash Tour returns with a new look. Now, instead of going in a circle, you go forward on a game board, racing each other to the end. If a character lands on the same space as another character, they will have a duel match with random rules and the losing character will be launched back 10 spaces. If a player lands on a space, they will follow the rules of the space. The first one to the end wins. There are 3 sizes of boards. Small (30 spaces), medium (60 spaces), and large (90 spaces). All Star Tournament All Star Tournament is simaliar to All Star in other Smash games. There are 3 different orders fighters can be fought in, and one will be randomly selected. By Year Story Mode/Classic Mode Bosses leshen.jpg|'Leshen' DuonClear.png|'Duon' 3491.png|'Galleom' Metal_Face.png|'Metal Face' Stallord.png|'Stallord' malladus_by_dekuinthelake-d6o02z9.jpg|'Malladus' Jubileus.png|'Jubelius' MH4U-Shah_Dalamadur_Render_002.png|'Dalamadur' Beast_Ganon_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|'Dark Beast Ganon' BotW_Calamity_Ganon_Artwork.png|'Calamity Ganon' void_termina_by_machaphasesix-dc6cec0.png|'Void Termina' Mother Brain.png|'Mother Brain' MHGen-Nakarkos_Render_003.png|'Nakarkos' Marx_SSBU.png|'Marx Soul' egg.jpg|'Death Egg Robot' Dark_emperor.png|'Dark Emperor' Dracula_Phase_1_SSBU.png|'Dracula' Dracula_Phase_2_SSBU.png|'Dracula Phase 2' Aparoid.png|'Aparoid Queen' Antasma.png|'Anthasma' SSBU_Spirits_Queen_Metroid.png|'Queen Metroid' Kaos123.png|'Kaos' Smithy.png|'Smithy' Wizpig_DKR_Artwork.png|'Wizpig' 623px-Devilkaztekkenchance2.png|'Devil Kazuya' exor_and_culex___by_don_benito_l_by_donbetinol-d8j69lk.jpg|'Culex' MHW-Xeno'jiiva_Render_001.png|'Xenojiiva' Mega Rayquaza.png|'Mega Rayquaza' Ultra Necrozma.png|'Ultra Necrozma' Phantom_Ganon_-_HWL.png|'Phantom Ganon' Artifive Aion.png|'Artifice Aion' Giygas666SATANSATANGIVEMEYOURSOULANDYOURDEADBABY.png|'Giygas' Grima_Awakening_Chapter_23_Art.png|'Grima' Master_Hand_SSBU.png|'Master Hand' Crazy_Hand_SSBU.png|'Crazy Hand' Ender_Dragon.png|'Ender Dragon' Maxresdefault.jpg|'Shin Bison' 1200px-Volvagia.png|'Volvagia'(Phase 2 of Shin Volga) DJOctavio&OctobotKing.png|'Dj Octavio' Urizen_2.jpg|'Urizen' Mr Badd.png|'Mr Badd' Mundus.jpg|'Mundus' Vaati-Reborn-Minish-Cap-Links-Blacklist.jpg|'Shin Vaati'(Phase 2) Vaati's_wrath.png|'Vaati's Wrath'(Phase 3) Arfoire VII.png|'Arfoire' CFWArfoire_Portrait_VII.png|'Deity of Sin(Arfoire)' King_K_Rool.png|'Giga King. K Rool' Lingering_Will_KHIII.png|'Lingering Will' Maxresdefault-3.jpg|'Shadow Queen' Final_Hades_Spirit.png|'Hades' Zomboss.jpg|'Zomboss' SuperDimentio.png|'Super Dimentio' giga_bowser_by_lycanthropeheart-d635cuu.png|'Giga Bowser' Lavos True Form.png|'Lavos' DreamyBowser.png|'Dreamy Bowser' Master_Core_(SSB4).jpg|'Master Core' 3498.png|'Tabuu' Galeem_SSBU.png|'Galeem' DharkonSpirit.png|'Dharkon' Chakravartin_render.png|'Chakravartin' MHW-Behemoth Render 002.png|'Behemoth' Box_Art-MHF-G9_PC_XBOX360_PS3_PSVITA_WIIU_Textless.png|'Raventine'(Secret Boss DLC) Oni by vishus702-d4dgvzp.jpg|'Shin Oni'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Orochi.jpg|'Orochi'(Secret Boss DLC) MHF1-Ashen_Lao-Shan_Lung_Render_001.png|'Lao Shan Lung'(Secret DLC Boss) 2ndGen-Shen_Gaoren_Render_001.png|'Shen Gaoren'(Secret Boss DLC) billy-christian-neobahamut-final-post.jpg|'Shin Bahamaut'(Secret Boss DLC) 952ded2787c46d66091f786ac28e3f82-d8p6tpv.jpg|'Fatalis'(Secret Boss DLC) safer_sephiroth.jpg|'Safer Sephiroth'(Secret Boss DLC) Black Susano.png|'Black Susanoo'(Secret Boss DLC) Parace_L'Sia.jpg|'Parace La SIa' (Secret Boss DLC) Geno_Smashified.png|'JudgeGeno'(True Final Boss) Stages Almost very stage from past games have been scrapped, making way for many many new ones. Assist Trophies Assist Trophy characters can now be toggled on and off. For example, one assist trophy character can be turned of, and the others will remain on. = Unlockable Characters Goomba Stack SM3DL.png|'Goomba' Meowth.png|'Meowth' 250px-SPI-Primid.png|'Primid' Necalli.png|'Necalli' 438px-Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|'Bowser' SSBULuigi.png|'Luigi' Piranha_Plant_SSBU.png|'Piranha Plant' King Dedede SSBU.png|'King Dedede' Bowser Jr. artwork.png|'Bowser Jr' Swanky_Kong_(Donkey_Kong_Country_2).png|'Swanky Kong' 600px-SMP Kamek Artwork.png|'Kamek' Ken SSBU.png|'Ken' 5333eb41aa4e26b39cafd9f9a5b176c6-da0yfl4.png|'Rashid' MHGen-Great_Maccao_Render_001.png|'Great Maccao' Bass.png|'Bass' street_fighter_5_f_a_n_g_by_hes6789-d9s83tj.png|'F.A.N.G' Balrog-SFV.png|'Balrog' sand.png|'Mr Sandman' SonicKOFB.png|'Sonic' Jet_the_Hawk.png|'Jet The Hawk' Sochi 2014 olympic wario 3d render by ratchetmario-d8j2g4e.png|'Wario' Dark Samus SSBU.png|'Dark Samus' Skull Kid Ocarina (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Skull Kid' ST Link and Alfonzo Artwork.png|'Alfonzo' Beedle.png|'Beedle' Ravio - HW.png|'Ravio' Kof xiv rock howard render by infinite kyo98 db7adto-fullview.png|'Rock Howard' 1888584-612haxorus.png|'Haxorus' Wizzro.png|'Wizzro' Zoroark_avatar.png|'Zoroark' 1898364-445garchomp.png|'Garchomp' 1200px-635Hydreigon.png|'Hydreigon' Madame_brood_smo.png|'Madame Brood' Zygarde.png|'Zygarde' 1200px-Agahnim.png|'Agnahim' Veran.png|'Veran' King boo mmwii.png|'King Boo' Metal-gear-big-boss.jpg|'Big Boss' Twilight Princess Artwork Hero's Shade (Concept Art).png|'Hero's Shade' 1200px-Funky_Kong_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|'Funky Kong' King Hippo clipped rev 1.png|'King Hippo' Byrne Artwork.png|'Byrne' Panther_Caroso_Spirit.png|'Panther' Powalski.png|'Leon' Tailsracingbigfilesizesharpecolor.png|'Tails' Dr. Luigi Artwork - Dr. Luigi.png|'Dr. Luigi' Mr. L Artwork (Super Paper Mario).png|'Mr.L' Golurkpng.png|'Golurk' CountBleck2_SPM.png|'Count Bleck' SSBOnox.png|'Onyx' Rundas.png|'Rundas' Zant - HW.png|'Zant' Lord_Fredrik_spirit.png|'Lord Fredrick' Sylus.jpg|'Sylux' Hyrule Warriors Legends Yuga (Render).png|'Yuga' Drmario.png|'Dr. Mario' sagat_by_saadirfan-d5tk5oe.jpg|'Sagat' kazuya-mishima-tekken7-face-full-quality.jpg|'Kazuya' 220px-Heihachi Mishima (T7).png|'Heihachi' Metal_Sonic_2012.png|'Metal Sonic' CalamityGanondorf.png|'Nogan' KSA_Dark_Meta_Knight.png|'Dark Meta Knight' Dark Pit SSBU.png|'Dark Pit' Wolf SSBU.png|'Wolf' Heatran.png|'Heatran' Bio_rex.png|'Bio-rex' The_Skull_Spirit.png|'The Skull' Blood_falcon.png|'Blood Falcon' Genjirender.png|'Genji' Samurai Goroh.png|'Samurai Goroh' meow.png|'Aloian Meowth' solidus.jpg|'Solidus Snake' Liquid.Snake.full.1236433.jpg|'Liquid Snake' Deku Baba.png|'Deku Baba' MP9_Chain_Chomp_Bust.png|'Chain Chomp' Masked_Man_character-portrait.png|'Claus' Porky-Minch-Smash-Bros zps6a48bd37.png|'Porky Minch' scale.png|'General Scales' Vega.png|'Vega' BBTAG_Carmine.png|'Carmine' Seth-SFIV-portrait.png|'Seth' Render urien character select by bonejacker dbd1ixg-pre.png|'Urien' Ridley SSBU.png|'Ridley' Ghirahim by nekroz of mokey-da6ai2s.png|'Ghirahim' King K. Rool SSBU.png|'King K Rool' Peteypiranha1 by sunnyspells11-dcouixf.png|'Petey Piranha' Blightganon2.png|'Blight Ganon' Knuckles the echidna by mintenndo-d83niyh.png|'Knuckles' DeathbornUniverse.png|'Deathborn' cfa0deeefa582a0ec34599de0a38cf62.jpg|'Grey Fox' AlucardArt.png|'Alucard' Omega_Ridley_SSBGR.png|'Omega Ridley' 807Zeraora.png|'Zeroara' Magolor.png|'Magalor' KSADaroach.png|'Daroach' Dr_Coyle_SSBDiscord.png|'Dr Coyle' 8212-Mega-Scizor.png|'Scizor' Emperor Shao.jpg|'Shao Khan' KSA Marx artwork transparent.png|'Marx' MH4-Najarala_Render_001.png|'Najarala' najarala.png|'Tidal Najarala' MH4-Rathian Render 001.png|'Rathian' DONyyj5XcAAl1Le.png|'Odogaron' MHW-Legiana_Render_001.png|'Legiana' Rathalos MHW.png|'Rathalos' MHRoC-Lagiacrus_Art_001.jpg|'Lagiacrus' monster-hunter-hd-wallpapers-33393-7523380.png|'Nargacuga' FrontierGen-Barioth_Render_001.png|'Barioth' 3rdGen-Sand_Barioth_Render_001.png|'Sand Barioth' MH4-Seltas_Queen_Render_001.png|'Seltas Queen' MH4U-Desert_Seltas_Queen_and_Desert_Seltas_Render_001.png|'Dessert Seltas Queen' MH4-Gravios_Render_001.png|'Gravios' MH4-Black_Gravios_Render_001.png|'Black Gravios' Super-Agnaktor.png|'Agnaktor' Glacial_Agnaktor_Render.png|'Glacier Agnaktor' MHGen-Astalos_Render_001.png|'Astalos' MHGen-Mizutsune_Render_002.png|'Mizutsune' MHGen_Gammoth_Render.png|'Gammoth' mhx_dinovaldo_render_001.png|'Glavenus' LegendaryDogsSpirits.png|'Entei, Raiku, and Suicune' FrontierGen-Abiorugu Render 001.png|'Abiorugu' FrontierGen-Giaorugu Render 001.png|'Giarugu' regirock.png|'Regirock' regice.png|'Regice' registeel.png|'Registeel' mephiles_the_dark_by_itshelias94-d4rnxas.png|'Mephiles' tumblr_o8xkkyBIs41qgc30wo1_500.png.jpeg|'Solgaelelo' lunala__shine_of_the_moon___pokemon_by_invidiata-da25z7z.png|'Lunala' Lyon_Normal.png|'Lyon' saria.jpg|'Saria' Severa.png|'Severa' fe.png|'Katarina' Full_Attack_Eirika.png|'Erika' Micaiah attack.png|'Michiah' FEA_Cordelia.png|'Cordelia' MH4-Gold_Rathian_Render_001.png|'Gold Rathian' MH4-Silver_Rathalos_Render_001.png|'Silver Rathalos' MH3U-Abyssal_Lagiacrus_Render_001.png|'Abysal Lagiacrus' MH3U-Lucent_Nargacuga_Render_001.png|'Lucent Nargacuga' Legendarybirds.png|'Articuno, Zaptos, and Moltres' Mhxx atoraru ka render 001.png|'Athal Ka' regigigas___the_great_golem_by_nganlamsong-d9q7fwq.png|'Regigigas' Pokemon blaziken by kidel-d30mtp4.png|'Blazekin' RAY.jpg|'Rayquaza' deoxys.jpg|'Deoxys' Tiki_Naga_Voice_Spirit.png|'Tiki' Dark_Daroach_Spirit.png|'Dark Daroach' Elincia.png|'Elincia' Dark_Matter_Blade.png|'Dark Matter' Phantom_Ganon_LOZOOT.png|'Phantom Ganon' 250Ho-Oh.png|'Ho oh' Bowser paper.png|'Paper Bowser' H.W.G.png|'The Heavy' realistic_reshiram_by_arkeis_pokemon-d48twa5.jpg|Reshiram Zekrom-reshiram-and-zekrom-23671491-894-894.jpg|'Zekrom' geina-malavolti-kyurem-art-tade-piece.jpg|Kyurem Hes-an-angry-Ryu.png|'Kage' Dva-screenshot-001.jpg|'D-va' Arvis_(FEH).png|'Arvis' NergalArtwork.png|'Nergal' Reaper-portrait.png|'Reaper' kyogre.png|'Kyogre' Groudon.png|'Groundon' Shanoa.png|'Shanoa' Jody_Summer.png|'Jody Summers' D77.jpg|'Pharah' TsubasaOribeCarnage.png|'Tsubasa Oribe' JadeDiscord.png|'Jade' ciri.jpg|'Ciri' Stylist2Trendsetters.png|'Stylist' Pauline spirit.png|'Pauline' Black_Knight_SSBGR.png|'Black Knight' Shinnok_render.png|'Shinnok' dr_wily_render_by_nibroc_rock_d924nun-pre.png|'Dr Willy' Rouge the bat legacy render by nibroc rock-daz1j3a.png|'Rouge' Blaze The Cat 2.png|'Blaze' C38a2a7509d14827784dc9d93bb70dc5.jpg|'Q' G.jpg|'G' Specter_Knight.png|'Specter Knight' RashBattletoads.png|'Rash' Black_Knight.png|'Black Knight(Shovel Knight)' Amy rose 2017 render by jaysonjean-dbcwe95.png|'Amy Rose' 306Aggron.png|'Aggron' Validar.png|'Validar' Richter SSBU.png|'Richter Belmont' Ashnard.png|'Ashnard' Walhart_(FE13_Artwork).png|'Walhart' Full_Portrait_Surtr_Ruler_of_Flame.png|'Surtr' Cofagrigus.png|'Cofagrigus' Garon_Heroes.png|'Garon' Vector_Team_Sonic_Racing.png|'Vector' Lyn_Blade_Lord_Spirit.png|'Lyn' 1200px-800Necrozma.png|'Necrozma' Scorpion-Mortal-Kombat.png|'Scorpion' Raiden MK X.jpg|'Raiden' James_McCloud.png|'James Mccloud' tron.png|'Tron Bonne' Mumkhar.png|'Mumkhar' Inkling SSBU.png|'Inkling' R.O.B. SSB4.png|'R.O.B' Ribbon Girl.png|'Ribbon Girl' MinMin.png|'Min Min' Midna (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Midna' Impa - HW.png|'Impa' Octoling Girl Shadowless.png|'Octoling' Squid_Sisters.png|'Squid Sisters(Callie and Marie)' TSR_Zavok.png|'Zavok' Plague_Knight_Spirit.png|'Plague Knight' ARMS Twintelle.png|'Twintelle' Duck Hunt SSB4.png|'Duck Hunt' Ashley.png|'Ashley' Viridiart.png|'Viridi' Twili Midna Mirror.png|'Twilight Midna' Dusknoir.png|'Dusknoir' Eliza-tekken7-character-artwork-white.png|'Eliza' Mr. Game & Watch SSB4.png|'Mr. Game And Watch ' Krystal.png|'Krystal' Profile-byakuya (1).png|'Byakuya' Chandelure.png|'Chandelure' Gargos fullbodyrender.png|'Gargos' Risky Boots.png|'Risky Boots' 1200px-Corrin-Alt1_SSBU.png|'Corrin' 1200px-Robin-Alt1 SSBU.png|'Robin' Fe7Hector.png|'Hector' Claude Artwork 5Years.png|'Claude' HW Lana.png|'Lana' MoragDiscord.png|'Morag and Brighid' Saturos.jpg|'Saturos' Rainbow Mika Render.png|'Rainbow Mika' Chun Li.png|'Chun Li' Sports daisy alternate costume transparent by pavlovs walrus dd1wjud-pre.png|'Daisy' Meowser.png|'Meowser' Iori_Yagami.png|'Iori Yagami' NemT-Type.png|'Nemesis' Phosphora.png|'Phosphora' Seth clean.png|'Seth' Am.png|'Pandoria(Amazon)' Cammy.png|'Cammy' Young Link (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Young Link' Grodus.png|'Grodus' Magnus_Von_Grapple.png|'Lord Crump' Sakura street fighter v render by denderotto dc0soxe-fullview.png|'Sakura' Artwork Dimitri.png|'Dimitri' TeamLora.png|'Team Lora' PhoenixBI.png|'Phoenix' Monokuma.png|'Monokuma' Master_Chief_Halo_2_Render.png|'Master Cheif' Solon_Portrait.png|'Solon' Rudy waifu2x art noise3 scale tta 1.png|'Rudy The Clown' 1200px-Cackletta.png|'Cackletta' Sectonia Artwork Transparent.png|'Queen Sectonia' Masked Lumen Sage Bayonetta 2 render.png|'Balder' grima.png|'Grima' Trevor_Spirit_CoD.png|'Trevor Belmont' BlackShadow.png|'Black Shadow' Mega Man X Spirit.png|'X' Magus2.png|'Magus' Syrup.png|'Captain Syrup' Ardyn.png|'Ardyn' RE5 Albert Wesker2.png|'Albert Wesker' Riku KHIII.png|'Riku' Gordeau_the_Harvester_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Gordeau' Profile-hilda.png|'Hilda' Cia.png|'Cia' yamazaki-kof98umw-art.png|'Yamazaki Ryuji' Trials_of_Mana_-_Crimson_Wizard.png|'Crimson Wizard' DOOM_Slayer.png|'Doom Slayer' Tekken_Geese (1).png|'Geese Howard' Bison.jpg|'M.Bison' Sho Min.png|'Sho Minamimoto' Thales_Portrait.png|'Thales' Nightmarei.jpg|'Nightmare' Rex.png|'Rex, Pyra, and Mythra' XC2 Nia Blade Artwork.png|'Nia' XC2-Metsu-artwork.png|'Malos' Jedah.png|'Jedah' Azrael (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Azrael' Papyrus the sassy skeleton by lazydayzgamez-d9etbi5.png|'Papyrus' 1200px-BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Jin Kisaragi Main.png|'Jin Kisaragi' Hyness4.png|'Hyness' Sans from undertale render2 by nibroc rock-d9ez6f2.png|'Sans' Lady (Model) DMC4.png|'Lady' Xemnas Final Form.png|'Xemnas' DemitriRender.png|'Demitri Maximoff' CynthiaArt.png|'Cynthia' Zero Zsaber Spirit.png|'Zero' Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Trish.png|'Trish' DanteDMC5.png|'Dante' Felicia.png|'Felicia' Bayonetta SSBUltimate.png|'Bayonetta' Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|'Jeanne' Elma2.png|'Elma' Bubsy-1.png|'Bubsy' MHWI-Fulgur Anjanath Render 001.png|'Fulgur Anjanath' Mhwi-ebony odogaron render 001.png|'Ebony Odogaron' Mitsuru Kirijo.png|'Mitsuru' Rosalina SSBU.png|'Rosalina' Gooigi.png|'Goouigi' Ibuki.png|'Ibuki' Justice.png|'Justice' Palutena SSBU.png|'Palutena' 1404974-3ds kidicarus 04char03 e3.png|'Medusa' Silver02.png|'Silver' BBTAG Merkava.png|'Merkava' INFINITE Sonic Forces.png|'Infinite' Doctor Eggman Rio2016.png|'Dr. Eggman' Eggman Nega Mario Sonic Rio.png|'Dr. Eggman Nega' KSA Galacta Knight model.png|'Galacta Knight' Pyron.png|'Pyron' Hyrule-warriors-wii-u-transparent-ganondorf.png|'Ganondorf' Kefka Dissidia.png|'Kefka' Garland CG.png|'Garland' That_Man.png|'That Man' Golbez.png|'Golbez' Luka - Bayo2.png|'Luka' Master xehanort.png|'Master Xehanort' Enzo single.png|'Enzo' RodinRender.png|'Rodin' Commander-stand.png|'Commander' MHW-Handler Render 001.png|'Handler' MH3U-Plesioth Render 001.png|'Plesioth' Steven Armstrong.png|'Senator Armstrong' Volga.png|'Volga' Tohru_Adachi_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Tohru Adachi' P4A_Sho_Render.png|'Sho Minazuki' Vincent-FFVIIArt.png|'Vincent Valentine' Andross.png|'Andross' Ant.png|'Antasma' Soma_Cruz (1).png|'Soma Cruz' AkumaSSBC.png|'Akuma' Zerokof.png|'Zero' Firebrand.png|'Firebrand' Ada wong (1).png|'Ada Wong' demise_artwork.png|'Demise' Mvc2-jill.png|'Jill Valentine' Bed_image_rev.png|'Bedman' Claire.png|'Claire Redfield' Squall_Leonhart.png|'Squall Leonhart' Mukai.png|'Mukai' Maxwell.png|'Maxwell' Mariesg.png|'Marie' PYramid Head.png|'Pyramid Head' 1200px-Shadow_Mario_Artwork_Super_Mario_Sunshine.png|'Shadow Mario' Shantae.png|'Shantae' Juri.jpg|'Juri' Byleth2-881x1024.png|'Byleth' tumblr_inline_o72rplaJbS1qasrjm_500.png|'Ciel' Filia_sLP.png|'Filia' P5 Makoto Nijima, Phantom Thief.png|'Makoto' Igniz.png|'Igniz' P5 Futaba Sakura.png|'Futuba' Joker SSBU.png|'Joker' Verse-kofxiv.jpg|'Verse' Goentz.png|'Goentz' P5 Goro Akechi.png|'Goro Akechi' Saiki.png|'Saiki' MageBlack.png|'Black Mage' Starlink Pigma.png|'Pigma' Starlink_Oikonny.png|'Andrew' Rugal bernstein kof 98 ol by zeref ftx d97c71t-pre.png|'Rugal Bernstein' Gill-illuminati.jpg|'Gill' 07 oniartwork.jpg|'Oni' BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Hazama Main(A).png|'Hazama' Vaati by goldprincess-d3egxth.jpg|'Vaati' SigmaMMX.png|'Sigma' DMC4SE Vergil.png|'Vergil' Sephiroth Dissidia Artwork.png|'Sephiroth' Dry bowser new render by nibroc rock-daxjexr.png|'Dry Bowser' sol (1).png|'Sol Badguy' Raven_-_Revelator.png|'Raven' Dracula_Spirit.png|'Dracula' Giygas.png|'Giygas' Spirits_0_mother_brain.png|'Mother Brain' Artwork Edelgard.png|'Edelgard' Laharl.png|'Laharl' Zacian&ZamazentaSpirit.png|'Zacian and Zamazenta' Brave Veronica atk.png|'Veronica' Trials_of_Mana_-_Angela.png|'Angela' DarkBowserSMW3D.png|'Dark Bowser' flowey.png|'Flowey' Ogre_Tekken_Tag_Tournament_2.png|'Ogre' Margaret.png|'Margaret' Zanza_final_concept (1).jpg|'Zanza' P4A Elizabeth Render.png|'Elizabeth' SC2 Sly Cooper.png|'Sly Cooper' Mr._Resetti.png|'Mr Resseti' Alvis.png|'Alvis' Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|'Ragna' orochi-kofallstar-kof97.png|'Orochi' Artwork_Sothis.png|'Sothis' Dimentio.png|'Dimentio' Hades smash bros trophy render by nibroc rock-da26jh8.png|'Hades' HWL Linkle Artwork.png|'Linkle' Mai-13extra2.png|'Mai' Groose Artwork.png|'Groose' Waluigi2012London.png|'Waluigi' Tabuu.png|'Tabuu' New geno render by nibroc rock-d9kkuzk-2.png|'Geno' Relius Clover (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Relius Clover' BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Yuuki Terumi Main.png|'Yuuki Terumi' Asura, the Demigod of Wrath.png|'Asura' DLC Characters '' Goose.png|'Goose(DLC)' Judd and Li'l Judd.png|'Judd and Li'l Judd(DLC)' FrontierGen-Baruragaru Render 002.png|'Barugarugu' FrontierGen-Lolo Gougarf and Ray Gougarf Render 001.png|'Lolo and Ray Gougarf' Nyotengu.png|'Nyotengu' 2bee.png|'2B'(DLC/GL) mhw-diablos_render_001.png|'Diablos'(DLC/GL) MHWI-Tigrex_Render_001.png|'Tigrex'(DLC/GL) FrontierGen-Meraginasu Render 001.png|'Meraginasu'(DLC/GL) Img-kasumi.png|'Kasumi'(DLC/GL) Lilith.png|'Lilith'(DLC/GL) MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|'Molten Tigrex'(DLC/GL) Adult_Neptune-0.png|'Adult Neptune'(DLC/GL) Menat by notsofinalcake-dbmgxh4.png|'Menat'(DLC/GL) KSA_Animal_Friends_artwork_transparent.png|'Animal Friends'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Psyduck.png|'Psyduck'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) DetectivePikachuSpirit.png|'Detective Pikachu'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Mighty_&_Ray_Charged.png|'Mighty and Ray(DLC)' S.T.H._-_Artwork_-_10_(Shadow).png|'Shadow'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 1200px-717Yveltal.png|'Yvetal'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Rugal.jpg|'God/Ultimate Rugal'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Mewtwo SSBU.png|'Mewtwo'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Shadow_Mewtwo.png|'Shadow Mewtwo'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Dialga.png|'Dialga'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Palkia.png|'Palkia'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 491Darkrai.png|'Darkrai'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Hakumen (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Hakumen'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Esper-Bahamut-1.png|'Bahamaut'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 487Giratina-Altered.png|'Giratina'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Arceus.png|'Arceus'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Jubei_Main.png|'Jubei'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MHW-Bazelgeuse_Render_001.png|'Bazelgeuse'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Savage deviljho hd by mastervenusflytrap-d68jo2m.png|'Deviljho'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MHGen-Yian Garuga Render 001.png|'Yian Garuga'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Brachydios.png|'Brachydios'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 1536907035011.png|'Bloodlust Diablos'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) UNKNOWNGOD.png|'Unknown(Black Flying Wyvern)'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MHW-Vaal Hazak render 001.png|'Vaal Hazaak'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Kushala.png|'Kushala Daora'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Teostra.png|'Teostra'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) mhw-lunastra_render_001.png|'Lunastra'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) FrontierGen-Duremudira Render 001.png|'Duremudira'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) FrontierGen-Disufiroa_Render_003 (1).png|'Dhisufiora'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Velkhana.png|'Velkhana'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MHWI-Namielle Render 001.png|'Namielle'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MHW-Nergigante_Render_001.png|'Nergigante'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|'Chameleos'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) FrontierGen-Xiang_Tien_Render_001.png|'Shantien'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MHRoC-Zinogre Art 001.jpg|'Zinogre'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) FrontierGen-Stygian Zinogre Render 001.png|'Stygian Zinogre'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Rajang-.png|'Rajang'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png|'Seregios'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MH4-Gore Magala Render 001.png|'Gore Magala'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MH4U-Chaotic Gore Magala Render 001.png|'Chaotic Gore Magala'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MH4-Shagaru Magala Render 001.png|'Shaguru Magala'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Valstrax.png|'Valstrax'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 2ndGen-Akantor Render 001.png|'Akantor'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 2ndGen-Ukanlos Render 001.png|'Ukanlos'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Od.png|'Odibatorasu'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Monster-hunter-world 6025048.jpg|'Alatreon'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Black fatalis and the sky will fall by yian garuga anonyme-dagg36e.jpg|'Fatalis'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Crimson.jpg|'Crimson Fatalis'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) white_fatalis.jpg|'White Fatalis'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Fei.png|'Fei(DLC)' Nanashi (1).png|'Nanashi(DLC)' Demi-Fiend.png|'Demi-Fiend(DLC)' Ash-crimson-kofxii-concept-sketch.png|'Ash Crimson(DLC)' Evil_AshV2.png|'Dark Ash Crimson(DLC)' Exdeath.png|'Exdeath' 582.png|'Susanoo'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Waddle Dee Smashified.png|'Waddle Dee/Bandana Waddle Dee'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Classic Kirby.png|'Classic Kirby(DLC)' Teddie_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Teddie' Platinum the Trinity (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Platinum(DLC)' KairiKH3.png|'Kairi'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Mai_Natsume_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork) (1).png|'Mai Natsume'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Nu-13 (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Nu-13(DLC)' Hades Izanami (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Izanami'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Xion_(Keyblade)_KHIII.png|'Xion'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Lucina SSBU.png|'Lucina'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Lightning_FFXIII-2.png|'Lightning'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Aqua_KHIII.png|'Aqua'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Lara croft.png|'Lara Croft'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Morrigan-Normal (Cross Edge).png|'Morrigan'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Athena.png|'Athena'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Camilla.png|'Camilla'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Nine The Phantom (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle).png|'Nine(DLC)' Azuraf.png|'Azura'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Caeda.png|'Caeda'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Nakoruru.png|'Nakoruru'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Yuri kozukata fatal frame.png|'Yuri Kozukata'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Heroine-yuri.png|'Yuri Sakazaki'(DLC/GL) Miku V4x Promotional 2.png|'Hatsune Miku'(God Tier/Guiding Landsr) Celica.png|'Celica'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Tharja.png|'Tharja'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Monika_(Doki_Doki).png|'Monika'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Celica A. Mercury (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Celica Mercury' Rom and Ram.png|'Rom and Ram'(DLC/GL) Peashy (1).png|'Peashy'(DLC/GL) Uni V2.png|'Uni'(DLC/GL) Compa.png|'Compa'(DLC/GL) IF V2.png|'IF'(DLC/GL) JackoRev.png|'Jack 'O Valentine' Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|'Izayoi/Tsubaki' BlazBlue Central Fiction Makoto Nanaya Main.png|'Makoto' DizzyRev.png|'Dizzy' MayRev.png|'May' Elphelt-img.png|'Elpheit' Rachel Alucard (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Rachel Alucard(DLC)' I-no_rev.png|'I-No' Astral_Chain_Protagonist_Akira_Howard_Female_Official_Render.png|'Akira Howard'(DLC/GL) Botw.png|'Zelda(botw)'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) DgsmkrQXkAct-E9.png|'Princess Hilda'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 1024px-BlazBlue_Calamity_Trigger_Noel_Vermillion_Main.png|'Noel Vermillion'(DLC/GL) Nepgear V2.png|'Nepgear'(DLC/GL) Vert V2.png|'Vert'(DLC/GL) Blanc V2.png|'Blanc'(DLC/GL) Black Heart V2.png|'Noire'(DLC/GL) Iris heart render by porcelainskinneddoll d9lliil-pre.png|'Iris Heart'(DLC/GL) Goddess_Rei (1).png|'Rei Ryghts' Shinki.jpg|'Shinki' Marisa_Kirisame.png|'Marisa Kirisame' Remilla.png|'Remilla/Flandre Scarlett' sakuya.jpg|'Sakuya'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Tifa_Lockheart_(Advent_Children).png|'Tifa Lockhart(DLC)' reimu_hakurei.png|'Reimu Hakurei'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) DFFNT_Tidus_Render.png|'Tidus'(DLC) DFFNT FFX Yuna.png|'Yuna'(DLC) Yuzuriha Sougetsu (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|'Yuzuriha'(DLC) Touhou_render_yukari_yakumo_sayori_by_touhouuniverse-d6karkn.png|'Yukari Yakumo' Estelle_Bright_CS4.png|'Estelle Bright(DLC)' Chara.(Undertale).full.1973722.jpg|'Chara'(DLC/GL) Asriel.jpg|'Asriel Dremmur'(DLC/GL) Large.png|'Neptune'(DLC/GL) Persona-5-the-royal-kasumi-yoshizawa-phantom-thieves-outfit-artwork.png|'Kasumi'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) UzumePortrait.png|'Uzume'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Kurome.png|'Kurome'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Ayane.png|'Ayane(DLC)' yorha_2S_character.png|'92(DLC)' AlmFEE.png|'Alm(DLC)' Dissidia Rinoa.png|'Rinoa(DLC)' Kat.png|'Kat(DLC)' Ashley_Mizuki_Robbins_1_AC.png|'Ashley Robbins(DLC)' yorha_A2_character.png|'A2(DLC)' Gooseh.png|'Goose'(DLC) Bub.png|'Bub and Bob(DLC)' Waddledee.png|'Waddle Dee(DLC)' Tom-nook-e1508948338161.png|'Tom Nook(DLC)' Classic sonic cg style by mintenndo-d8rf7o3.png|'Classic Sonic' Marin (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Marin'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Agnes.png|'Agnes'(DLC) DOA6_Kula_Render.png|'Kula Diamond'(DLC) Velvet.png|'Velvet Crowe(DLC)' PXZ2-KOS-MOS.png|'Kos-Mos(DLC)' '' Unlocking Criteria: Costumes Category:Browse